Spacetoon (Oasina)
Spacetoon is an Oasinese television channel that specializes in animation and children programs. It began broadcasting on January 1, 2005, with headquarters in Oasina City. The Planet Programs Current programming *Tom Sawyer (anime) (Adventure) *The Flying House (Adventure) *Maya the Bee (2012) (Adventure) *Super Wings (Adventure) *Zak Storm (Adventure) *Future Boy Conan (Adventure) *Mike the Knight (Adventure) *Time Bokan 24 (Adventure) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (Adventure) *Trucktown (Adventure) *The Smurfs (Adventure) *The Mojicons (Adventure) *Sonic Boom (Adventure) *Ganbare!! Robocon (Adventure) *Super Mario World (Adventure) *Yo-Kai Watch (Adventure) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Zomoroda) *Masha and the Bear (Zomoroda) *Masha's Tales (Zomoroda) *Remi Nobody's Girl (Zomoroda) *Monster High (Zomoroda) *Princess Knight (Zomoroda) *Hamtaro (Zomoroda) *Egg Fairies Cocotama (Zomoroda) *Floral Magician Mary Bell (Zomoroda) *Totally Spies! (Zomoroda) *Little Charmers (Zomoroda) *Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Zomoroda) *Fifi and the Flowertots (Zomoroda) *Popples (2015) (Zomoroda) *Pippi Longstocking (Zomoroda) *Rainbow Ruby (Zomoroda) *Saint Tail (Zomoroda) *Little Rosey (Zomoroda) *Littlest Pet Shop (Zomoroda) *True and The Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoroda) *Shopkins (Zomoroda) *Madeline (Zomoroda) *Cookin' Idol I! My! Mine! (Zomoroda) *Jewelpet (Zomoroda) *Power Rangers (Action) *Beware the Batman (Action) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Action) *Detective Conan (Action) *Dragon Ball GT (Action) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Action) *Grendizer (Action) *Ultraman X (Action) *Pingu in the City (Bon Bon) *Max & Ruby (Bon Bon) *The Odd Family (Bon Bon) *Hanakappa (Bon Bon) *Fimbles (Bon Bon) *VeggieTales (Bon Bon) *Thomas & Friends (Bon Bon) *Fireman Sam (Bon Bon) *Bob the Builder (2015) (Bon Bon) *Caillou (Bon Bon) *Nontan (Bon Bon) *Treasure Champs (Bon Bon) *Baby Looney Tunes (Bon Bon) *Teletubbies (2015) (Bon Bon) *Doraemon (2005) (Comedy) *Naruto SD (Comedy) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5) (Comedy) *Ratz (Comedy) *Zig & Sharko (Comedy) *Space Goofs (Comedy) *The Daltons (2010) (Comedy) *Hubert and Takako (Comedy) *The Mr. Men Show (Comedy) *Oddbods (Comedy) *The All-New Woody Woodpecker Show (Comedy) *New Looney Tunes (Comedy) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Comedy) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) (Comedy) *Wayside (Comedy) *Pink Panther and Sons (Comedy) *Casper's Scare School (Comedy) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (Comedy) *Shin-Chan (Comedy) *WordWorld (Alpha) *Barney and Friends (Alpha) *Show Me Show Me (Alpha) *Numberblocks (Alpha) *The Magic School Bus (Alpha) *StoryBots Super Songs (Alpha) *Sesame Street (Alpha) *Mia (Alpha) *Pocoyo (Alpha) *Let's Go Pocoyo (Alpha) *The Fixies (Science) *Kiteretsu (Science) *Marvi Hämmer (Science) *Planetorama (Science) *Nina and the Neurons (Science) *Inazuma Eleven (Sport) *Scan2Go (Sport) *Monster Jam (Sport) *WWE Slam City (Sport) *Kickers (Sport) *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Sport) *Kiki's Delivery Service (Movies) *Princess Castle (Movies) *An American Tail (Movies) *The Secret of NIMH (Movies) *Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave (Movies) *Cats Don't Dance (Movies) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (Movies) *Anastasia (Movies) *Bartok the Magnificent (Movies) *Boonie Bears: Homeward Journey (Movies) *Arrietty (Movies) Upcoming programming *Zafari (Adventure) (2019) *Barbie: Dreamtopia (Zomoroda) (2019) *Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do (Action) (2019) *Claude (2018) (Bon-Bon) (2019) *Mr. Magoo (2019) (Comedy) (2019) *Beyblade Burst (Sport) (2019) Former programming *Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventure (Adventure) *Mrs. Pepper Pot (Adventure) *Kimba the White Lion (Adventure) *Chucklewood Critters (Adventure) *Romeo's Blue Skies (Adventure) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Adventure) *The New Adventures of Lucky Luke (Adventure) *Rubbadubbers (Adventure) *Wish Kid (Adventure) *Wedding Peach (Zomoroda) *Candy Candy (Zomoroda) *Minky Momo (Zomoroda) *Little Woman (Zomoroda) *Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoroda) *Sky Dancers (Zomoroda) *Magic Knight Rayearth (Zomoroda) *Pretty Cure (Zomoroda) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Action) *Dragon Flyz (Action) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Action) *Ultraman (Action) *Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future (Action) *Dragon Ball (Action) *Dragon Ball Z (Action) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (Action) *Gatchaman (Action) *Akachan to Boku (Bon Bon) *Maple Town (Bon Bon) *Doraemon (1979) (Bon Bon) *Pingu (Bon Bon) *Rainbow Fish (Bon Bon) *Bob the Builder (1998) (Bon Bon) *Little Bear (Bon Bon) *Anatole (Bon Bon) *Rolie Polie Olie (Bon Bon) *Make Way for Noddy (Bon Bon) *Charley and Mimmo (Bon Bon) *Tama and Friends (Bon Bon) *Bill & Ben (Bon Bon) *Birdz (Comedy) *Looney Tunes (Comedy) *Tom and Jerry (Comedy) *Stickin' Around (Comedy) *Cyborg Kuro-chan (Comedy) *The Mask: Animated Series (Comedy) *Woody Woodpecker (Comedy) *Teletubbies (1997) (Alpha) *Pappyland (Alpha) *Kidsongs (Alpha) *Cartooning with Blitz (Alpha) *Barney & the Backyard Gang (Alpha) *The Zula Patrol (Science) *Life By the Numbers (Science) *Akakichi no Eleven (Sport) *Speed Racer (1967) (Sport) *Idaten Jump (Sport) *The Road Runner Show (Sport) *Judo Boy (Sport) *Ippatsu Kanta-kun (Sport) *Attack No. 1 (Sport) *The Get Along Gang (Sport) Category:Spacetoon Category:Television channels in Oasina Category:2005 Category:Oasina Category:TV Channels in Oasina Category:Television Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005 Category:Television in Oasina Category:2005 establishments Category:2000s Category:2000s establishments Category:TV Channels Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2000s